MGS: Solid Snake Rising
by SolidSakesShadow
Summary: Every legend has to come a long way to become what they are today. Dave, also known as Solid Snake, just joined the army recently and will be trained by his famous godfather, Big Boss.
1. Through the Rain

I apology for my bad English, I'm not a native speaker, but I give my best :P

----

----

----

"So, how do you like your new gun?"

The mercenary glanced at the young man curiously and gave him a firearm in his hands. Dave hesitated, but took the gun and stared at it displeased. He never liked it being here, in this camp - everything's controlled in order to stick on privileges Dave started to question soon. He absolutely hates the lack of freedom. But since his godfather begged him to go there, he had no other choice.  
Begging? No. He forced him.

"It's a Berretta M9. The next official hand gun of the US army."

Dave grumbled quietly when he bitterly twisted the weapon to see every detail of it. He had seen some movies in which the hero drew his gun and killed one after another, but actually he didn't really know how he was going to shoot with a little thing like this. Dumbfounded he looked up at his mentor.

"It is your first gun since you've been here. I've been waiting for this moment. Soon you will be ready for some shooting action, kid"

The man with the eyepatch turned around, leaning his hands on his desk.

"This is your destiny, Dave. You won't be able to escape"

Big Boss gave him a serious look over his shoulder, continuing his confusing speech.

"...and if you keep staring at me like this, you won't be able to survive the imminent hell"

Dave flinched suddenly, as the arm nearly fell down. The mercenary smirked and shook his head.

"You have the eyes of a rookie, Dave. But this will change soon. There's a beast inside you waiting for to be waken up"

There was something in his raspy voice Dave didn't like at all. He just wanted to go back to college, where he was popular. And, of course, where he had his girls.

-

-------

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!"

"GET DOWN! GRAB YOUR WEAPON!"

"CEASE FIRE!"

Dave absolutely hated this. Crawling through the deepest, wettest mud wasn't his thing.

"What the hell are you doing there?! ARE YOU SLEEPING? CAN'T MOVE YOUR ASS, RIGHT? LEMME HELP YOU OUT YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!"

The sergeant must be probably the most annoying person on this earth, Dave thought grumpily as he started to sneak through the brown and muddy mass again. It was raining like hell. The ground, his clothes, his weapon... everything was wet. And it was even more disgusting to get some mud into the mouth.

"Sergeant! Sergeant!"

Dave looked up, sensing his opportunities.

"What is it?!" , the shouting man replied angrily.

"The Commander wants to talk to you. It's about..." - The uniformed guy lowered his voice. Dave couldn't hear what he told him, but when both went out of sight, he grinned widely.  
Immediately he stood up, grabbed his weapon and runned off the training field, leaving the other recruits behind, who were staring at him blankly. He runned into a near forest, which was the perfect place to hide. Dave didn't know why he shall stay in the dirtiest grime just to became a soldier. He never wanted that.  
As he sat down under a little tree, he got his lighter and a pack of cigarrettes out of his pocket greedily. Unfortunately, it was wet as well as he was himself, but it was worth it. When he lit the cigarette, he paused to think. What else shall he do than being here? He sighed. He was good at college, got good grades, but he never enjoyed it. That's why hitting on girls was his only entertainment there.

"I'm going here through the deepest branchwood like an elephant and you missed the chance to hear me"

Dave startled up, the lighter fell on the ground.

"I'm dissapointed. Dave, you're a day dreamer"

Big Boss was standing in front of him. The rain dropped on his coat as Dave gave him shocked look.

"Dad, I... I was just..."

"... you were what?" , Big Boss interrupted him with a rising voice.

"I was just... just..." Dave stood up immediately, as if he was getting ready to escape, and at the same time he dropped the cigarrette. He scowled, when he saw his only possibility to escape from life laying there.

"I can't hear you. Stop talking like a wuss, Dave. If you don't have to say anything, or if you don't have the guts to tell me, better shut up before you're dragging my name through the mire"

The young man grinded his teeth and kept quiet at first. But he had to vent. He had to tell him. How could Big Boss make him down like that?  
"Well, I was having a little rest, DAD" , he replied venomously.

Big Boss kneeled down, grabbing the cigarrette which layed in the mud.

"Having a little rest, huh?" Big Boss held the cigarrette in front of his face.

"I don't really care what your name is or which rank you have, Dad"

Dave felt better after saying that. For a moment, he thought he'd win. Big Boss, however, grinned. "You are stubborn, just as I was when I was young. But I'll show you that it SHALL matter to you, my dear son"

Big Boss grabbed his arm, got behind him and pressed it against his back. Dave let out a scream, distorting his face in pain.

"How do you like this, my son?!" , Big Boss hissed.

Dave couldn't reply. He was helpless. A feeling of panic was running through his veins. He wasn't prepared for something like this. Not at all.

"I doubt you like it. But... someday I'll show you how to counter my fabolous close quarter combat abilities" , Big Boss whispered into his ear, while Dave struggled trying to get out of his grip.

"On the battlefield, you will have to be prepared for the unexpected, Dave. Making no mistake, no single distraction shall cross your mind anymore, just you and your mission - if not, you will be dying like a dog. A very unpleasant fate, don't you think?"

Dave shook his head. "You are... you are insane!" , he moaned. Big Boss tightened his grip, the young man screamed out of pain once again.  
"You'll run like a killing machine after I'm finished with you, my son"

Eventually Big Boss let him go and threw him on the ground. Dave landed unfortunately, his face directed to the mud. He didn't know if he shall feel pissed or scared, after what his Dad told him.

"I was the one who sent the messenger. He shall distract the Sergeant and it worked very well" Big Boss folds his arms, watching Dave getting up.

"Bastard..." , Dave said quietly and clenched his fist.

"What did you say?" - Big Boss bowed his head.

"Nothing..." The recruit figured he wasn't in the position to make any remarks. And he figured his dad was testing him.

"Your clothes are dirty. Did you fall down or something?"

"Stop teasing me dad. I'm fed up with that"

"You have no other choice, David"

"How are you supposed to decide? That is MY life, not yours!" Dave shouted angrily in the rain.

Big Boss sighed and closed his eyes. "So are your genes", he said softly, as the hardness in his voice dissappeared, and the water drops fell on the muddy ground. Dave was confused. That wasn't the tough dad he knew.

"Soon or later you will understand" With these words he turned around.

"Follow me. I'm going to tell you how to use a weapon"

------- 


	2. Complications

++++ -------

Shots resounded when Big Boss and his son entered the big shooting range. Several recruits were practising using their firearm here. Dave recognized a sharp smell - must be gun powder, he thought slightly excited. He never used a weapon like this before, however, he checked out one out of curiousity.

"I'd like to try out one of these" , the younger man said and pointed to a pumpgun which hung on two hooks on the back wall amongst many other firearms. Big Boss rolled his eyes."You don't need to show me your unbeatable intuition, Dave. Stop dreaming. We'll start with small guns, kid."

He gave his son a small gray-blue handgun. "Here, take this. It's a Glock 19, 9mm Parabellum, 15 shots, a double action gun." Dave glanced at him and twitched. What the hell did he just say?

"Don't look at me like an idiot, Dave. I'll show you how to handle it. They should have taught you that earlier, to be honest" - I shouldn't have put him in a family which refuses using any weapons, he thought, but continued: "So, show me how you would suggest using it"

His son aimed around, rather helpless than professional. Big Boss grumbled. "What are you doing there? You think you will be able to catch the recoil standing around like this?" Dave bites on his lower lip and shook his head. He hated to be the one who's playing the servant.

"Try to get a stable stance, the gun pointing ahead"

Dave straddles his legs a little and aims again.

"That's what I mean, kid. Always be aware of the recoil. Your body is some kind of muffler and so is your stance"

Dave pulled the trigger inquisitively. But nothing happened. Bewildered by this discovery, he looked to his Dad.

"That's why I haven't put in a magazin yet" , Big Boss said with a smirk and tosses over a magazine. Dave caught it and looked at it puzzled. How the hell did he know what he was going to do?

"Draw back the slide and pull the magazine in. Probably you have already seen how, you movie watching freak"

-

Big Boss was still ordering him when he got some hearing protection. Dave disliked being commanded, but he kept quiet since he doesn't want to end up like the last time he opened his mouth.

"Well, this is going to be your first shot here. Now that you know how to reload a weapon, let's see how you shoot with that thing"

Dave distorted his face. He had a bad feeling about this. He always had when something was going to happen. Carrying this alarming feeling, he aimed the cardboard at the end of the room. He felt the plastics of the pistol's grip and it wasn't even that uncomfortable holding it. For one moment he thought his intuition was wrong. So he pulled the trigger. A shot resounded, and in fractions of seconds suddenly a terrible pain went through his left arm. "What the hell?!" , Big Boss hissed as his son fell down on his knees, paralyzed in pain, "Dave, is everything alright"  
He grinded his teeth. "That damn bullet just hit me!" , he groaned and held his arm when warm blood flew over his hand. Big Boss kneeled next to him and smirked. "Don't be a wuss, let me check that out" Dave revealed the wound

- graze shot. A very deep one.

"Somebody call a paramedic! Quick!" Comrades were watching the scene, some of them quite amused.

The father turned to his son. "Well, Dave, I guess that's your first injury. That little thing is nothing compared to the wounds I suffered during my missions. So, you'll get over it"

"Just shut the hell up and get a medic here ", Dave thought by himself, glared at him and stood up slowly. His father glared back, as if he knew what's on his mind.

"You're even to much of a coward to tell me what's bothering you, are you?" , he uttered as he looked down at him.

"Dad... that's not the right moment for discussions of this sort" , Dave moaned in pain. His dad twitched. He was right.

"What is wrong in here?" Dave heard the voice of a woman. She ran along the corridor quickly, her steps sounding loudly on the hard metal floor. She stopped, when she arrived

"Well, Doctor Clark, my son had a little accident here, and it'd be appropriate if you take care of him for a while" , Dave's dad said and it wasn't hard to figure out he was slightly exaggerating.  
Dr. Clark, realizing Big Boss' was implying something, smirked and replied: "I'll make sure that he will be taken care of, Sir "  
She glanced at Dave, who were observing both of them quite watchfully. Something was going on. And he didn't like it.

-

"Would you like to sit down there, please?"

Dave sat down into bad standing in a small emergency room next to the big hall of the shooting range. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat down opposite of him.

"Looks like we have to stitch it up" , Dr. Clark said when she cleaned the wound with a piece of absorbent cotton. "It stopped bleeding, at least..." She switched and took another one out of her first aid box.

"Do you want me to do it here or will you wait until we moved to the head quarter?"

"Let's get it over with. I don't want to wait any further"

"Alright. This may take a while"  
She stired around in her first aid box.

"You know him? My dad, I mean. You two seem familar" , Dave asked her and watched her carefully.

"Of course I know him. I've been working together with your dad for several years. Or let's say, for even more than a century now"

"I didn't know..."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Ouch!" , he grunted when she put some antiseptic agent on his wound.  
"He keeps telling me weird stories about his life... I don't even understand half of it"

Lost in thought, Dr. Clark looked at him.  
"Well, there will be a time when everybody starts to understand" , she said finally and turned around.

"Maybe you're right" , he replied as he watched her preparing the needle.

"Wait a minute. How old are you? You must be old, and yet you are pretty good looking" , he figured.  
The medic tilted her head and glanced at him.

"Are you really sure it is appropriate to ask an older woman like me things like this, young man"  
Dave sighed. "Well, I guess not..."

"Maybe I'm going to tell you if you will be brave in the next few minutes. Now be a good boy and take off that shirt"  
He grunted, but yet relized the necessity of doing so and did what he was ordered.

"Hope you enjoy the sight" , he grumbled. He didn't like it at all.

"Don't worry, I've seen your father like this before"

"You two were lovers or something...?"

"What are you thinking? Doctors and paramedics sometimes have to treat people like this. That's our job"

"I didn't know you were so respectable"

"Don't get cocky" she said, stitched the needle into his flesh, and Dave gave a wince of severe pain.

"Come on. That wasn't that bad, was it?"

"You like to hurt people, do you?" , he grinded his teeth when she started to stitch up his wound.

"If I did, I wouldn't be curing them" she said with a soft smile. Dave had given up on her. There was no chance to hit on her in any way.

---- 


End file.
